


His Butler, Ladies?

by Kuro_Midnight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Comedy, Genderbending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Midnight/pseuds/Kuro_Midnight
Summary: A mischievous angel plays a trick on Ciel and Sebastian with some...interesting results...





	1. Chapter 1

Ciel slumped in his chair and sighed exhaustedly. He rested on his hand and smiled happily, thinking of his fiancée. He may not quite understand some of the more feminine things about her like clothing or being made to care or so many other things that women do or are made to do. Sebastian entered the room and he asked, “Sebastian?” and Sebastian came to his side. “Yes, my lord?” Sebastian asked and Ciel wondered, “Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be a woman or…” Ciel searched for the right word, “…female, in your case?” Sebastian looked a little confused and responded, “Not really, my lord. It isn’t a thought that often crosses my mind.” Ciel gave a disgruntled hum and dwelled in his thoughts a little more before asking, “Did you spend a lot of time around females when you were in Hell?” and Sebastian simply responded, “No matter where I am, I prefer to be alone, my lord.” and Ciel nodded, still deep in thought. After a while, he stretched and yawned and said, “Sebastian, I’m going to bed.” and the butler smiled and said, “I’ll be with you shortly, master.”

Ciel’s eyes opened slowly and he sat up in bed. ‘That’s strange…why hasn’t Sebastian come to wake me up yet?’ he wondered and stretched. He listened to the hallway but couldn’t hear anyone coming. Ciel sighed to himself and thought, ‘What on earth is that demon up to?!’ He went to find out for himself. He grabbed his eyepatch and tied it around his head and…wait. “Do I have…more hair?” Ciel meant to ask but was confused when he heard a slightly higher voice. He ran his hands through his hair, which now reached over his shoulders and asked, “Just what is going on-?!” and covered his mouth. ‘Why does my voice sound different?!’ He ran to the mirror and gasped in shock at what he saw. It was not his normal self, but a blue haired girl with long lashes and a petite frame that stared back at him and she gave a shocked shout and felt her face while looking at herself in the mirror. “Where’s Sebastian?!” she asked aloud and ran to the servants’ quarters to look for him. 

She ran past Tanaka who did a double take at the girl and called after her. Soon, she arrived at the servants’ quarters and knocked urgently at Sebastian’s door. “Sebastian!” she called nervously, and the door opened just enough that she could see who was on the other side. “Not you as well!” the girl whined as she saw a tall lady with pyjamas on that clearly were too tight for her in…several regions, waist length black hair and gloves that no longer fit her more feminine hands on. “Young master?” she asked, and she had a deep and smooth voice. “What happened to us?!” asked Ciel and Sebastian answered, “I’ve been trying to figure that out for myself…” Just then, Mey-Rin came down the hall and said blankly, “You have the same problem too.” Ciel nodded, looking embarrassed and Mey-Rin sighed and walked up to them. “So, where do we go from here?” she asked them and Ciel looked down at her clothes, “Well, because we are now women, we’re going to need new clothes. So, could you send for Nina?” she asked, and Mey-Rin nodded and hurried off to do so. “Young master!” Tanaka called and Ciel turned around. “I know this is all very strange, but you must both eat before anything else.” Ciel nodded and Sebastian sighed, and they were handed plates of food to eat. Once Tanaka left, Ciel turned to Sebastian and told her, “Now I know you don’t want to be seen like this, but we have to go to the drawing room to wait for Nina.” and the lady sighed and reluctantly stepped out of her room and followed her mistress to the drawing room.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning everyo-oh, Mey-Rin! I wasn’t expecting you to answer the door!” Nina smiled as she stepped into the manor. “Good morning, Nina.” Mey-Rin said and smiled at the woman. “So, something urgent for the young lord and Mr. Stiff, was it?” Nina asked as she was led to the drawing room. “Well…you best see for yourself.” said Mey-Rin as she opened the door. Nina looked confused and asked, “Who are these ladies?” and Mey-Rin told her, “Master and Sebastian.” Nina stepped towards them to have a closer look as Mey-Rin shut the door and Ciel blushed slightly under her intense gaze. “You have become women? How did this happen?” she asked, and Sebastian said, “We don’t know, my lady. We intend to find out once we have some suitable clothes.” Nina hummed and straightened herself up and tore off her coat and held a tape measure in both hands, “I’m going to need to add some measurements to my notes before this!” she announced and Ciel backed away slightly and Sebastian frowned nervously. “Ah, don’t worry! This’ll be over in a jiffy!” she assured them and started with Ciel, first measuring her waist and then her chest and then doing the same to Sebastian.

“Well, I hate to say it, young lady, but the new additions to your measurements has thrown your perfection out of order.” Nina mumbled and Ciel covered her new chest self-consciously, “But you, Sebastian~” she said and suddenly had her finger on Sebastian’s shoulder, “Your body is perfect in every way~.” Sebastian shot a visibly uncomfortable look at Ciel who looked worried for her as Nina giggled flirtatiously at her. “Oh! Oh!” she suddenly lit up. “You’ve hit me with inspiration, Sebastian!” and they both looked even more nervous now. “I did say just maid’s clothes, Lady Nina.” she reminded her, and Nina frowned momentarily and spat, “I guess you’re still Mr. Stiff after all.” but then lit up again, “It’ll just be one dress! You’d do good to wear something other than black!” she called as she left the room, but promptly came back, “I’ll contact a friend of mine who does women’s underwear. She’ll no doubt have something for both of you!” she called and disappeared once more. The two ladies waited until she left and then let out anguished sighs, “That woman is unstoppable once she gets and idea.” Sebastian sighed and Ciel agreed, “You don’t have to tell me about that.” Sebastian and Ciel stood in front of a mirror with an eager Nina at their side, inspecting themselves. “I’m pleased with the maid’s clothes, Lady Nina. Thank you.” Sebastian said and Ciel hummed, “I like this red dress. It’s a nice alternative to blue.” and Nina smiled happily, “I’m always happy to help!” and then looked at Sebastian with an eager and flirty smile on her face and she backed away slightly, “Now, Sebastian, try on this dress~” she told her, and Sebastian actually looked a little scared but swallowed and said, “Alright, my lady.”

After Nina had left, Ciel realised it was already late and sighed. “I think that today, I just want to eat and go to bed.” she told Sebastian who sympathetically agreed, “I feel the same, master.” and Ciel yawned. “We’ll try and figure this out tomorrow.” she said, and Tanaka knocked at the door. “Young master, your dinner is ready.” he said and Ciel went to have her dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

“What things will happen today, I wonder?” sighed Ciel and Sebastian assured her, “Surely nothing worse than normal, young master.” and they both paused as they heard someone running down the hall and what sounded like Mey-Rin telling them to stop. “Oh no!” Ciel cried and Sebastian mumbled, “You don’t think that that’s-” The doors to the room were thrown open and Elizabeth cried, “Ciel! Oh, how I just couldn’t stand to be-what?!” Elizabeth looked from Ciel to Sebastian and back to Ciel. “Hello…Elizabeth…” Ciel greeted nervously and Mey-Rin told her, “Lady Midford, I tried to-!” and Elizabeth’s hand shot out, silencing Mey-Rin. Her hair hid her face as she looked once again between the girls and she strode up to Ciel. “Who are you?” she asked very pointedly and Ciel shrunk a bit and said, “Lizzy, it’s me, Ciel!” and she tilted her head to one side. “Ciel?” she asked, and Sebastian told her, “Master and I have been turned into women, my lady. I am sorry that this has caused confusion.” Elizabeth stared at Ciel and Ciel stared back, blushing a little. “Ciel!” Elizabeth suddenly cried and embraced her tightly. “Lizzy!” Ciel sputtered and she pulled back, allowing Ciel to stand up. “You’re a girl?!” she asked and Ciel said, “We don’t exactly know how this happened.” Elizabeth turned to look at Sebastian. “And Sebastian too.” she mumbled and turned back to Ciel, smiling, “You make a really cute girl, Ciel.” she said and a pink blush rose across Ciel’s cheeks and Elizabeth smiled even more and added, “Especially when you blush.” and Ciel began to turn red and mumbled, “Thank…you…” 

Elizabeth held Ciel’s hand and explained, “I just wanted to come over to see you again after what fun we had two days ago but…” Ciel smiled a little and said, “Some things have changed, obviously.” Elizabeth then gasped and her eyes sparkled with an excited smile on her face but then she looked unsure of herself. “What’s the matter, Lizzy?” Ciel asked and she mumbled, “It’s just…because you are a girl now, I wanted to play dress up with you but…I don’t know how you’d feel about wearing a dress and I can’t invite you over because Mother is surely going to be upset about this…” Ciel gave a look that asked ‘What do you think?’ to Sebastian and she nodded so Ciel affirmed, “Then…I’ll play with you, Lizzy.” Elizabeth cheered joyfully and asked, “Could you prepare a carriage for me then? I need to go home and collect my things!” and Sebastian said, “At once, my lady.”

Sometime later, Elizabeth returned and dragged Ciel upstairs to the room that was made up for her. Ciel saw a large brown trunk near the mirror and wondered just how many things that Elizabeth had managed to fit in there for her. “I brought over clothes for me and you to wear together. You don’t look that different from me, so I’m sure they’ll fit you!” she said and Ciel walked over to where she was standing, near the trunk. She opened the lid and laid out various pretty dresses, shoes and accessories over the bed. “You like blue, right?” Elizabeth asked and Ciel nodded. “I have just the thing!” She proclaimed and showed Ciel a teal silk ball gown with round sleeves and the skirt hitched up to reveal a white under skirt underneath. “It looks lovely.” Ciel said, now unsure about wearing a dress in front of her fiancée. ‘I didn’t expect Lizzy to own a dress like this.’ she thought, and Elizabeth said, “I’ll wear this!” and took out an ankle-length patterned light blue dress with long sleeves with white lace at the end. Elizabeth blushed a little and mumbled, “U-Um…since…you’re still you…could you…” Ciel blushed as she understood and said, “O-Of course!” and took her shoes into another room with her dress. “Mey-Rin?” Ciel looked for the maid a little and found her shortly afterwards. “Yes, my lord?” she asked and Ciel blushed. “Could you help me with a dress Lizzy wants me to put on?” she mumbled, and Mey-Rin smiled, in an almost motherly sort of way and said, “Of course, my lord.” 

“Kyaa! Ciel, you look so cute!” Elizabeth squealed and hugged her fiancé. “Y-Yes, you too, Lizzy!” Ciel stuttered and blushed. “But you’re not done yet! We have to do accessories next!” She told her. “Now, sit here.” she said and pulled the chair out from the dressing table and had her sit in it. Elizabeth took her hair ribbons out and began to brush her hair carefully. ‘This feels quite nice,’ Ciel thought, ‘It’s relaxing and makes me feel close to Lizzy, somehow.’ Elizabeth then took a hairpiece and fashioned Ciel’s hair into a neat bun and put a familiar-looking teal dragonfly hairclip into her fringe. “All done!” she said and Ciel inspected her hair, curiously, noticing the hairclip. “Wait, isn’t this-!” Elizabeth interrupted, “Mother’s? Yes, but I snuck into her room and took it a few weeks ago when I went for tea at Roberta’s house.” “Oh.” Ciel affirmed and Elizabeth laughed as Ciel let her sit down at the mirror herself to take her hair down and brush it straight, “She kept on saying how grown-up my outfit made me look. I wore my green and light blue outfit that day.” She got up and turned to the bed, picking up some accessories and fixing a white choker around Ciel’s neck, giving him two long white gloves to put on and a gold bracelet with light green jewels in it. She then put in two pearl earrings and a blue Alice band with a blue ribbon with a miniature of roses in the centre. “What do you think?” Elizabeth asked, holding out her skirt and Ciel smiled and told her, “You look very beautiful, Lizzy.” Elizabeth blushed and bowed her head, smiling happily at the praise and asked, “Shall we go downstairs?” and Ciel nodded and took her hand, leading her out of the room. 

“Would you like some tea?” asked Sebastian and Ciel and Elizabeth nodded and held out their cups, which she filled. Ciel and Elizabeth were in the garden, seated on a red and white checked blanket with sandwiches, small cakes and pastries laid out in the centre of the blanket on various plates and two matching china plates with their snacks on. Elizabeth sipped her tea and giggled happily to herself. “What’s the matter, Elizabeth?” Ciel asked and she sighed lightly, with a far-off look in her eyes. “It just brings back memories, having picnics with a girl friend of mine…” She reached out for Ciel’s hand and took it, making her blush slightly. “I’m really enjoying spending time with you like this, Ciel.” she said and moved closer to her. Ciel looked away and stammered, “Really?” turning a little pink and Elizabeth nodded and closed her eyes, putting her hands on her face. Ciel couldn’t help but smile back as they sat in silence and Elizabeth opened her eyes to look into Ciel’s. They parted after a while and Elizabeth picked up her plate and said, “I do hope you can get back to normal, though.” and Ciel hummed in agreement. “I’m going to have an awful lot to explain if it takes a while for me and Sebastian to change back.” Elizabeth giggled a little but then looked concerned. “And what of us if you’re a girl? It’s not allowed, right?” Ciel suddenly looked a lot more apprehensive and mumbled, “That’s true. We don’t want to be seen as something disgusting. And it’d cause a huge scandal for both families.” They both looked to the side sadly, clearly disliking the idea. “Well, I’m confident you’ll find some way to turn back!” Elizabeth told Ciel, cheerily and she smiled and said, “I think so too, Lizzy.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian was washing and putting away dishes in the kitchen as Bard prepared dinner nearby. He looked over his shoulder at Sebastian, studying her as she dried the dishes and set them to one side. A small flush appeared on his cheeks as he looked at the lady. ‘’Sebastian makes a really beautiful lady, without a doubt.’ he thought and turned his attention back to the dish he was making. He sighed and worried a little and thought that he’d talk about this with the other servants later. “Bard.” he jumped as he heard Sebastian’s voice and turned to see her looking at him. “Y-Yes sir?” he asked, and she turned around, saying, “Don’t act so preoccupied when you’re cooking. That’s just asking for something to go awry.” Bard huffed unhappily and mumbled, “It’s your new body that’s preoccupying me in the first place.” Sebastian looked over her shoulder with an icy glare and asked, “Excuse me…?” and Bard shivered and exclaimed, “Nothing!” Sebastian hummed to herself questioningly but let him get on with preparing tea. ‘He’s been acting strange ever since my young master and I got ourselves into this predicament.’ Sebastian thought and went to continue with the dishes.

“Are you gonna tell us why we’re all here now, Bard?” Finny questioned and Snake said, “‘I’m ever so curious as to why we’re here!’ says Keates.” Bard looked to one side and then tentatively asked, “Am I the only one who has been noticing Sebastian’s new body quite a lot?” Snake suddenly blurted out, “‘I think that this is quite the fetching look for Sebastian~.’ s-says Keates. ‘Keates! Don’t say that sort of thing!’ says Wilde and Emily…” The pale man blushed and everyone else stared at him, questioningly while his snakes hissed aggressively at each other. “Well I, um, I do suppose that Mr Sebastian does look quite pretty as a lady…” mumbled Finny and Mey-Rin nodded silently. “It’s just…It’s really confusing me since, you know, Sebastian as we know him is a man and all.” The three others nodded in agreement. “‘But I’m supposed to be the alluring and exotic lady of this house!’ says Emily.” Snake whined and Mey-Rin stepped forward and assured the snake. “You still are, Emily. Anyway, the young master, and Sebastian himself are quite eager to get this fixed as soon as possible, so it’s only temporary.” Snake giggled and replied, “‘Thank you, Mey-Rin.’ says Emily.” and smiled happily. Mey-Rin sat down on the floor and sighed, “Though, I have been enjoying helping the young master and helping them both with their hair over the past few days… I’m going to miss doing another lady’s hair…” Finny offered, “You can do my hair if you want.” and Mey-Rin laughed and told him, “Thanks, Finny, but your hair is different from a woman’s.” Snake told her, “‘I’m afraid myself and Emily don’t have hair, but if I did, I would like you to brush it for me.’ says Brontë. Mey-Rin smiled happily at the small black snake.


	5. Chapter 5

“I really dread the idea of how they’ll react to seeing us like this…but if anyone knows anything about this strange predicament, it’s them…” mumbled Ciel. She sighed deeply as the carriage stopped and Sebastian stepped out and reminded herself to curtsy to Ciel. “After you, my lady.” Sebastian said, with an almost mischievous edge as Ciel blushed lightly. They walked to the shop together and opened the door with the familiar bell signalling their arrival. “Afternoon, my ladies.” Eden spoke from the shop’s desk where she had some paperwork and a pen in an ink bottle on top of it. ‘So, it appears that Mrs Eden is literate. Huh.’ Ciel thought to himself and Sebastian greeted, “Hello there, my lady.” Eden laughed a little and told her, “No need to be so formal, ma’am. You can call me Eden.” Sebastian looked confused momentarily but then put two and two together and realised, ‘She must not recognise us.’ Eden hummed and looked at Ciel and then asked, “If you don’t mind me asking, have we met, young miss? You seem familiar.” Ciel hesitated a little and then told her, “I am Ciel Phantomhive, Mrs Eden.” Eden looked suddenly quite wildly confused and Ciel continued, “This is Sebastian. We’ve both been turned into girls and we were hoping that you would know something about why and how to reverse it.” Eden hummed and asked, “May I see your left hand?” and Ciel cautiously rose her hand. Eden seemed to inspect the family rings carefully on the young lady’s hand and then said, “I…haven’t heard of anything like this before, my lord. Would you both mind coming into our home at all?” Ciel and Sebastian glanced at each other suspiciously. “What do you think, my lord?” Sebastian whispered and Ciel mumbled, “I don’t know…I’ve never seen their family home before…” He hummed a little to himself before addressing Eden and saying. “No, we wouldn’t mind. Please, lead the way.” Eden nodded and told them to come through the dark curtain that separated the front of the shop from the back of it. 

“Well, this sort of already is our home but you’ve only ever seen the front.” she explained and Ciel nodded, curious about what the home of such a family would look like. There was a small room in the back with a wash-basin, a mirror and a small pile of toys in the corner. They came to a locked door which Eden unlocked with a key. There was another door near the wall, leading downstairs and a set of stairs going up. “Anastasia!” Eden called up and a muffled “What is it?!” was heard from upstairs. “I would like the young Earl and Sebastian to come upstairs! Can I bring them up?!” she asked, and Anastasia clearly fumbled for a second before replying, “Just wait a second, okay?!” and running off. A little bit of time passed before Anastasia said, “You can come up now!” and Eden turned and nodded before leading them upstairs. Ciel and Sebastian went up into a living space which had a kitchen on the far right, a dining table next to the kitchen, a bookshelf near a door on the left, two grey settees, a wooden coffee table and a toy box against the far wall. Anastasia was instantly startled by their appearances and Xander, who was playing with Camilla near the toy box looked surprised too, “I…see why you brought them up here, Mother.” he spoke, and Eden asked, “Could you bring your father up here, please. They want to speak to him.” Xander nodded and disappeared downstairs. “Come and sit here.” Eden said, inviting them to sit on one grey settee. Ciel nodded and sat down with Sebastian. “Would you like any tea?” Eden asked and Ciel replied, “If you have some I like, it won’t hurt.” Ciel said and Sebastian added, “I would love some tea, but I would like it if you’d let me help, Lady Eden.” Eden smiled and huffed, telling him, “You may do all of this in your home, but I’d quite like it if you let me handle this.” Sebastian nodded and replied, “As you wish, my lady.” and sat back down. “You’re refused by this family every time you offer them help and yet, you always ask.” Ciel observed and Sebastian simply replied, “It’s the polite thing for a servant to do, is it not, my lord?” 

Max poked his head around the bedroom door and gasped as he noticed the guests and closed it quickly. He soon reappeared again and greeted the master and servant. “Hello there! My name’s Max. What’s your name?” Sebastian tensed slightly and informed him, “Young man…we’ve already met…” Max looked confused and exclaimed, “Huuuh? When was that?” and Ciel said, “We are Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian.” Max seemed to be the least concerned about their looks and simply said, “Alright.” and went to play with Camilla. “Here’s your tea.” Eden said and they both took the tea, thanking her. Eden sat beside them while Anastasia did chores, but they could feel her eyes on them as she worked behind them. 

“Young Earl! I heard you were invited into our home!” they heard and Ciel couldn’t help but tense up slightly at the sound of Undertaker’s voice. “Sweetheart come over here! You’ll be able to see the Earl’s problem if you do.” Eden called and he rounded the sofa and looked quite shocked at Ciel and Sebastian’s appearance. Ciel looked away and blushed as she felt everyone’s eyes on her appearance. “I…don’t quite know how this happened, nor do I know how to fix it. I thought if anyone knew how to help me, it’d be you.” She said and looked at Undertaker, who appeared to be sombrely entranced by her looks. “Well, I don’t know if this is what happened for sure, but I can give you a way which may return you to normal if you give me a second.” Anastasia mumbled and Sebastian said, “You can get whatever you need as long as it will heal young master and me.” Anastasia nodded and rushed downstairs. “Father?” Xander tried gently and tapped him on the shoulder and he startled slightly. Ciel looked questioningly at him and asked, “Are you quite alright, Undertaker?” Undertaker sighed slightly and said, “Apologies, my lord. You just…happened to remind me of somebody else in your current appearance.” A sudden brief silence fell over the family, interrupted by Anastasia’s footsteps. 

She ran up to the group and said, “Okay…if you find any suspicious feeling white feathers, soak them with this mixture and burn it to ashes. It will smell pretty bad, so bare that in mind, but if my feeling on this is correct, the following day you shall be cured of this peculiar curse.” Ciel and Sebastian nodded and Ciel said, “We will try this and come back to you if it doesn’t work. Now, let’s go Sebastian.” Ciel and Sebastian got up and prepared to leave. “Thank you for having us.” She told them and looked to see the family looking as if they wanted to say something. Ciel looked puzzled but left anyway in hopes of them finding the solution to this problem.


	6. Chapter 6

“Excuse me, mister Sebastian!” Mey-Rin called, and she turned around to see her with Snake with Emily having a white feather in her mouth. “Wilde has something to say to you.” Sebastian looked at Snake and said, “What is it?” Snake took the feather and held it out and said, “‘This feather feels odd, not like a bird’s feather. You said you were looking for suspicious white feathers so when Emily found this, I wanted to take it to you.’ Says Wilde.” Sebastian took the feather and said, “Thank you, Wilde. You’ve been a great help today.” She went outside and soaked the feather in the liquid given to her by Anastasia and lit it on fire until it burnt to ashes as instructed. To her surprise, the remains scattered to the winds instantaneously, but she thought nothing of it, hoping her ailment would be cured soon.

Ciel woke up the next day and yawned. He fastened his eyepatch over his eye as usual and gasped. His hair was back to its normal length and his voice was lower. “I’m back to normal!” he said and never felt quite so comfortable in his body as he did in that moment. The regular knock on his door came through and he smiled and said, “Come in!” Sebastian, also back to normal, came in with his breakfast, some Pain Au Chocolat. “I’m glad to see that you have healed, sir.” He said and Ciel mused, “So, Anastasia’s cure worked after all. She’s much more savvy than she appears.” He ate his breakfast as normal and Sebastian asked, “Will you write a letter to Lady Anastasia thanking her for her help?” Ciel said, “Yes, I will. That girl is much more valuable to us than I anticipated. I may not visit them for a while as they seemed put off by my appearance. I cant help but wonder why…” He got off of the bed and went downstairs to work with Sebastian following close behind.


End file.
